We All Fall Down
by sydsyd1134
Summary: Seballen OneShotAU Love has a funny habit of popping up in the bleakest of times. Like maybe the Black Plague kind of times. Running to the demon who made the Plague must be either the luckiest or unluckiest incident ever. Ashes to Ashes.


**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Gray-Man. This is an AU one-shot taking place during the Bubonic Plague of medieval times. I was inspired by the thought of Sebby being the guy who killed 1'3 of Europe's population. This is also my take on how "Ring Around the Rosie" was started.**

_**Ring Around the Rosie**_

It was a dark time here in England. Allen Walker never thought that anything like this would happen. He stared at the doctor's house; the floor was littered with dying and sick people of all shapes, sizes, genders, and ages. From what he heard, with was going all around Europe, not just England. The priest said it was God's fury raining upon them, that they had disappointed him and this was the holy Lord's way of punishment. If so, God was truly a nasty person, in Allen's opinion.

"Allen, my boy, are you boiling those poises well?" The kindly medicine woman asked. She coughed a bit; she too was infected by this ghastly disease.

"Uh? Oh, yes Lady Doctor." Allen shook his head and put a top over the boiling herbs. The woman coughed some more, feeding what little food and ration they had to a sickly knave. Allen had always lived with the doctor woman, ever since his foster father, Father Mana and his uncle Friar Neah both died of the disease. He had been taking care of the others ever since

"Allen," the woman gave a raspy sigh as she tended to another boil on the baker's wife's arm, "Go to the forest and get some more poises. We're running low and I don't want that damn royal doctor getting all the good ones."

"Yes, Lady Doctor," the white-haired boy, no older than 15, nodded and bowed. He took his cloak and ran out barefoot, since shoes were only for the rich. Allen walked through the town, slowly becoming a ghost village. Many sickly people, dirty streets, rats running about littered these dirt paths. The church was full again, as he saw a line of people waiting to get in. Allen ignored these bleak images by humming a tune he had made up after he got over his family's death, making his way to the dark forests.

Then the murmurs and whispers came.

"Look, it's the Walker boy."

"Father Mana's kid?"

"Yeah, poor boy. But look at him; he's not sick at all. Nor dying either. Not a boil or a rash on that pretty face."

"They say he's been blessed by the Lord. Kissed by an angel, maybe he's been spared."

"Well, that's not fair!"

"Or maybe he's a witch. You know, he's made a deal with Satan to be spared. I mean look at him! His hair's as white as an old man's beard, his left arm's a hellish red. Look at that freaky scar on his face, I hear a pentagram, one of the Devil's in on his brow."

"Where? I don't see it…"

"Under those bangs you simpleton. Come on, I'm dying over here."

Allen bit his lip. He mumbled softly, "I am not a devil. I am not a witch. I'm just…" no matter what, he'd be an outcast. Ever since days of youth to now. No one dared get close to him, not even the doctor lady. He made his way over a hill when he saw a group of sickly children lying and lazing about. "Hey, what are you kids doing?"

* * *

The Raven Demon smirked as he released more tainted rats out into England. His hellish fleas carrying his dark germ would eradicate these pathetic humans. Then, he'd have a feast of delicious human souls. It was just that simple. Release his hellish rats from China into Europe, and boom. Instant banquet. He needed to have more of him if he was ever to eat every dying soul in Europe!

The Raven was a handsome man by appearance, but truly he was a horrifying demon. He dressed all in black in leather, a dark black cloak, fingerless gauntlet –like gloves, long black claw fingernails. He had longish inky hair and feral red eyes. He was a monster, a monster that did not truly love. Only possessed and lust. He was a demon, a devil.

He made his way out of the sanctuary of the forests when he spotted a group of human children holding arms in a circle. He could tell they were sickly with his Plague. Then he spotted a human teenage boy, looking no older than 15 or 14 years of age. He clapped his hands, smiling. For the first time, the demon felt his pale cheek heat up with a slight red tinge to them.

Using keen demon hearing, he listened when the teen began making his glossy thin lips move. "Okay everyone. From the top this time. Moving in a circle and when we say, "we all fall down," fall down!"

The children cheered. The boy clapped his hands as the children began to circulate. The children sang with the white-haired teen,

"**Ring around the Rosie,**

**A pocket full of poises,**

**Ashes! Ashes! **

**We all fall down!"**

Everyone fell down, laughing and coughing a bit. All except for that pure-haired boy, who fell down on the soft green grass laughing. "Good everyone! At least we have something to laugh about during these times." He got up and dusted himself off. "Goodbye kids." He smiled kindly walking to the demon's direction.

The children let out groans of disappointment. The demon could not help but grin, showing long fangs. This boy was not ill, a miracle! He was healthy and happy, even in these dreary times he had constructed. The human interested him. He wished to possess him. To lust him. To have him. This boy would be his. The demon disappeared into the forest, where he would meet this prize.

* * *

Allen wandered deep into the woods. It was dark, dying, and dank. The shuddered at the feeling of damp mud on his feet. He held his woven wicker basket close as he stopped and picked random herbs he found lying about. He went deep into the woods, deeper than he usually did on these errands. He disliked the forest, much to creepy for him.

The boy stepped back when he saw a black rat brush by his ankle. He gasped, holding his breath. He saw a beautiful pond, black roses decorated the pond. Allen then mused if he should go or not, so he did. He inched closer and closer to the pond, seeing his still reflection in the water. He smiled softly, brushing a white lock of hair behind his ear.

"You're lovely," a deep silky voice praised.

"Thank you...huh what?" Allen turned around and saw a man in black appearing behind him. Allen gasped a bandit perhaps? He took out a small knife he kept with him at all times, "Stay away. O-Or I'll…"

"You'll what?" the man stepped closer, the clacking on his high-heeled boots against stones. The boy jumped back, his feet going a bit into the water. The shivered at the coldness of the pond. The man stopped, grinning, Allen bit his lip at the sharp teeth this stranger had. The man reached over and put lean hand on his cheek, Allen closed his eyes blushing. He shuddered as those sharp nails trickled over his scalp and temples.

"P-Please…l-let me go. Who are you…w-what on earth are you?" this man's eyes were too beastly to be human. They held no love, no humanity. His gray eyes widened when he felt thin cold lisp press against his softly. He pulled back, pulling the boy close to him.

"I am many things. I am the one who is taking thousands of lives a day, eating their souls one by one like a glutton. Yes, I made the Black Plague that took your family's and friends' lives. I have gone by many names. Refer to me as the Raven, as you're Master, as your Beloved. Your soul longs to be loved, come with me and you shall travel the world. You will not need the chains of humanity, strip your chains and be mine for eternity! Walk away from the gates of Paradise, abandoned the God who tortures you so with curses and abnormalities. To me you are a beautiful dove that begs to be tainted. Come with me and we shall paint the world black and white in our image."

The demon felt the boy tremble in his arms. He smirked, knowing what he was thinking. He was the one who killed millions in only 10 years. Who was wiping Europe of innocent lives just to eat. And he wanted him to come with him.

"Why me?" he asked softly, looking up at him, tears silently following down his cheeks.

"Because, you are an enchanter, my boy. You are pure, and as a demon I feel compelled to taint you. That song, you made it up didn't you. So creative. You are able to smile and make children laugh even through the calamity I cause. I find that unique in these dense dark times. Do you reject the faith and come with me? Be loved and treasured like a fine gem?"

Allen closed his eyes. He then began to sing, "Ring around the Rosie. A pocket full of posies." He dropped his wicker basket and wrapped his arms around the demon. "Ashes…to Ashes. We all fall down." He kissed the demon's lips.

Their faces and figures molded into one. No one saw him ever again. Many say he fell over and died in the woods, the beasts eating his carcass. Some say the truth, that he was snatched by a devil in black and whisked away to hell, where most thought he belonged. The plague lasted for many decades before it was forced away by medicines finally developed.

* * *

Inside a dark ruins of an old castle, on a private bleak island in hell. Allen giggled, he was garbed in tight-fitting leather as he sat on his master's lap. He kissed his lips softly. "Master~! When will you make another plague and eat the souls above? It's been 400 years already. I'm getting bored."

The demon smirked, petting his gem's white hair. "My plague is void now. Not many suffer it as I pleased before. Modern medicines have bested me. Now it's time for a new fad to begin."

"Fad?"

"Yes…I'm thinking of making contracts with humans for their souls? What do you think?" The Raven asked nuzzling his favorite slave's neck.

"Sounds fun! Can I come?" He asked.

"As long as you serve by me," The raven grinned, carrying the boy to their quarters to make steamy love.

Love has a funny habit of popping up in the bleakest of times.

_**Ashes to Ashes**_

_**We all fall down.**_


End file.
